In the field of vehicle electronics and instrumentation, instrument clusters contain many different gauges indicating various desirable and undesirable vehicle conditions. Conventional instrument clusters often times include warning lights that are used to indicate when certain undesirable conditions exist, which can be seen on respective instrument gauges. For example, if a vehicle fuel gauge is within a certain low range, indicating that the vehicle's fuel tank is near empty, a low fuel indicator light is illuminated. This can be a re-fuel icon or other telltale for example. Another example is the fuel gauge having a red band portion located at a certain low range on the gauge scale, indicating that the vehicle's fuel tank is near empty, and a digital or rotatable pointer moving into the red band area indicates that the fuel level is low. Other warning lights, telltales, or the entire pointer changing to a color are also known. Yet another example includes indicator light source illumination when the vehicle's rotations per minute (RPMs) exceeds a predetermined desired range indicating high load conditions, elevated engine temperature, engine conditions, (ECO) driving, low tire pressure, low oil, and low battery warning lights/gauges that illuminate when predetermined undesirable conditions reach certain warning/alarm or cautionary ranges.
Some designs have a pointer typically provided that rotates about a fixed axis that points to value on the gauge face to communicate current values of an operational parameter. Pointers are often illuminated in a single color to further enhance visibility and appearance. Light sources direct light along the axis and the geometry of the pointer provides a means of propagating light from a hub to a pointer tip.
One problem with using these various warning lights is that an alarm condition is not easily recognized or noticed by an operator. An operator must also be able to decipher the symbol or what the light is indicating quickly, which is not always obvious from a quick glance at the instrument cluster. Another problem is the light sources and pointer can also cause a bright spot at the axis on the pointer.
It is therefore desirable to provide gauge assemblies for instrument clusters or other control units with innovative styling features and that increase light homogeneity and are easily recognizable and stand out to an operator by having a quick look at the instrument cluster. It is also desirable to provide gauge assemblies that provide the operator with cautionary indicators that a certain issue can be addressed prior to the issue or problem developing to a point where a heightened or severe warning indication is needed.